Heels Over Head
by true-love-lasts-forever
Summary: Elle Monroe was bored, not just that 'I'll-call-a-friend-and-do-something-to-fix-this' bored. She was bored with life. Her life to be exact. Until one day, everything changed. JONAS BROTHERS FIC. Full summary inside!
1. Preview

**Heels Over Head.**

**Summary:**

Elle Monroe was bored, not just that 'I'll-call-a-friend-and-do-something-to-fix-this' bored. She was bored with life. **Her** life to be exact. Until one day, everything changed. But will this new life be everything that she hoped? Or will she regret leaving her old life behind when chaos strolls through her door disguised as a certain Joe Jonas...? **OCxJoe, OCxNick, OCxKevin (maybe hehe). High School Musical Cast, Disney Stars and misc. Celebs involved.**

Hey Guys!

This is my first fan fiction yay! I have to say thanks to everyone who writes Jonas Brothers fanfiction because it's you guys who have inspired me to write this. Hope I can do it justice lol. I actually have 2 main character roles to fill which I would love to offer up to you guys if you're interested. The roles are:

**Elle's best friend and possibly Nick's love interest.**

**Elle's other best friend and possibly Kevin's love interest.**

Both of these are major roles. So if you would like these parts I need you to provide me with the following information:

**Name: **This name can be your name or a name you've made up, for example something you've always wanted to be called.

**Age: **Pretty obvious lol

**What you look like: **Again this can be real or imaginary, preferably real though.

**Personality: **Be honest, this category is v important to the story. Don't write about how you think you should be, write about how you are. I want the character to be as similar to you as possible otherwise it's not really you in the story :)

**Job: **Okay I need to explain this one a lil bit. In the story Elle gets her big break by being cast in High School Musical 3. I want her best friends to have similar careers to her. So your character could be an actress on HSM3 like Elle, or on something completely different. For example, your favourite TV series e.g. Heroes, or a Disney show. Your character could be a model, a dancer, a singer, let your mind run wild! Lol This is necessary as I feel Elle's best friends should have an insite and understanding into the celebrity world.

**Your style: **Again pretty obvious.

I think that's all I need...hmm...yup at the mo anyways! I will pick the characters according to who fits best with the story.

Thanx guys!

**truelovelastsforever**

**xoxo**


	2. The Theatre

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who auditioned for roles and I'm just sorry that I ****couldn't use everyone :( At the end of the day I picked those who I thought would fit in with ****the story better and if that's not you then I apologise profusely! I really hope you'll still enjoy ****and read the story because it means a lot to me as I love reading all your stories :)**

**Anyway, moving on...here's the first chapter, it's a lil boring and slow in the beginning but it's ****mainly to introduce you to the characters, etc.**

**Finally, r & r! Don't be shy I love talking to people :)**

**Lizzie xoxo**

**Disclaimer: sigh Here we go...I don't own Wicked The Musical, The Victoria Apollo **

**Theatre, The Kooks or their songs, Ed Westwick (unfortunately), The Beatles or Kerry Ellis.**

**Heels Over Head**

**_Chapter 1__ – The Theatre_**

**Elle's P.O.V.**

"Crap, crap, crap!" I thought to myself as I sprinted across Waterloo Bridge in Central London.

Glancing at my watch I groaned, "I'm going to be soo late again, Jerry's going to kill me!"

Any other time I would have stopped and looked around me at the awesome splendour of my city. Look to the left and I would have seen St. Paul's Cathedral, The Tate Modern and a faint glimpse of London Bridge further down the Thames. On my right, the sheer beauty and power of Westminster, the houses of parliament and Big Ben, along with the London Eye shimmering in the early spring sunshine.

Unfortunately my Anatomy lecture had overrun and now I was seriously late! Stupid lecturer, does he think I have nothing better to do than sit and listen to him drone on and on for hours?! Just because he never won a Nobel Prize, doesn't mean he has to take it out on us. Groaning, as I remembered the ton of work I had to do, and it was only Tuesday! Such is the life of a medical student I guess.

Silently praising God that I'd worn comfortable red ballet flats today, I sprinted into Waterloo station, swiped my travel card, sprinted down the escalator and just managed to squeeze onto the tube train, just as the doors slammed shut.

Eager to catch my breath, I lent against the cool doors of the train for a moment. Sighing, I peeled of my vintage, fitted black leather jacket, trying to ignore the stares of the pervy, middle-aged men now staring at me. Rolling my eyes, I decided to ignore them, slipping the earphones of my nano into my ear, flipped to The Beatles and tried to relax.

It wasn't as if I was wearing anything particularly revealing. I was wearing a faded denim mini from Top Shop, back ¾ length leggings underneath and my favourite red ballet flats. On top a simple red camisole underneath a black cardigan. My long honey blond hair was naturally wavy today and my light blue, aqua eyes sparkled beneath long lashes set off by natural, lightly tanned skin. My skin and high cheekbones I received from my mother, as did my sister Jess. Our mother was a well-known French actress when she married our father, a prominent, well-respected business man. Unfortunately, she died in a car accident, not long after Jess was born. I was only 4 years old at the time and so I remember very little about her. For as long as I remember it's just been Dad, Jess and I, mainly Jess and I though, as Dad is away on business a lot. Don't get me wrong he loves us and we know it, it just comes with his job.

Starting, I realised the train had reached Victoria Station and I rushed off and up the escalator into the sunlight.

_So at my show on Monday_

_I was told that someday_

_You'd be on your way to better things_

_It's not about your make up_

_Or how you try to shape up_

_To those tiresome paper dreams_

Smiling, as I made my way out of the station, I grabbed my pink Samsung phone, which was playing 'She Moves in her own way' by The Kooks, from my navy, leather balenciaga bag and answered, "Well hello Stranger" I said giggling.

"**Hello yourself. It's so good to hear your voice." **A deep voice replied.

"Yours too Ed. How's filming going?" I asked, pride for my boyfriend evident in my voice.

"**It's amazing, a dream really, the whole cast are friendly and we get on great." **

I smiled and laughed, "See I told you there was no need to be nervous!"

"**Nervous?! I wasn't nervous! I was...excited, yeah really excited..." **he protested.

"Sure whatever you say hun," I laughed.

"**Speaking of jobs, shouldn't you be at yours? Or are you late as always huh?"**

"Ed Westwick I am never late, everyone else is just...early." I stated.

Laughing in his beautiful laugh that never failed to send tingles up and down my spine, he repeated what I said earlier, **"Sure whatever you say hun".**

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the grin that had spread over my face, I really did miss him. I missed our banter, he'd been gone just under a month now. His home divided between New York and L.A. while he filmed episodes for Gossip Girl.

I sighed not wanting to end the conversation, "Sorry Ed but I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow before class okay?"

"**Yeah I got to go too. Can't wait to talk tomorrow. I miss you Baby Girl."**

"Miss you too. Bye."

Shoving my phone roughly back into my bag I raced towards the Victoria Apollo Theatre which currently was playing host to the West End Cast of the hit musical Wicked. Wrenching open the stage door I raced down the flights of stairs, yelling random greetings at other cast members, and into the locker room shared by all the people in the members of the chorus.

Dodging the ballet shoes, random articles of clothing, magazines, hair products, straighteners and curling tongs and make up that littered the floor, I finally managed to reach my dressing table after only falling over twice, a new record. I smiled and did my happy dance only to be interrupted by a loud cough.

Turning around I saw none other than my sister Jess, looking quite intimidating I might add, standing in front of her dressing table with one hand placed on her hip and a feisty look on her face.

"Your late," was all she said.

"I know Jess, my class overran and then Ed called..." I tailed off at the look she gave me when I mentioned Ed and I immediately flared up. "Jess don't start on me about Ed. I know you don't approve of him but I love him and you've got to just accept that!"

She looked at me and said, "I'm just looking out for you Elle. He's so much older than you and have you completely forgotten about his reputation? He's a player Elle, once he gets what he wants from girls he ditches them and he's been known to be violent and abusive with that temper of his!"

My voice was low and steady trying to keep from screaming at her, "Jess never once has he lost his temper with me or even come close to hitting me. He used to be a player yes, I know that. But we've been together for 6 months and I trust him. Ed knows that I'm not going to sleep with him, I haven't forgotten my vow of purity, " I replied twisting my ring round and round on my ring finger, "I wouldn't do that to you and Dad or God. Plus he's not that much older he's 23, I'm 19, it's only 4 years and I always date older guys, I don't date younger guys."

Jess sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know you don't, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," I smiled and hugged her. "Yikes! I have 2 minutes till warm-ups start!" I raced off leaving Jess smiling and shaking her head.

**Jess's P.O.V.**

I smiled and shook my head as my sister ran off to get changed. Sometimes it's hard to see how on earth we're related. On the outside you can totally tell we're sisters, same slightly tanned skin, same high cheekbones, same full pink lips and the same dance-toned slim physique. We both have long blond hair and a deep love of the stage, inherited from our mother.

But really that's where the similarities end. Although we both love clothes, Elle's style is more bohemian, girly chic, think Sienna Miller and Kate Moss, mixed with a little rocky edge. Elle loves colour, her favourite colour is red and she always wears something red, whether it be shoes, a top or a hairband. Whereas mine is much more laid back. I dress mostly EMO, skinny jeans and layered tank tops, mostly dark colours but I do like hints of lighter colours. I like patterns like stars and I wear a lot of stripes. Oh and I NEVER wear skirts unless it's for dance.

Although both of us act, dance and sing, I'm really passionate about dancing, it's my thing for sure. I mean I enjoy acting and singing, but dancing is my life. Elle enjoys dance, although due to her ditzyness and lack of height, 5'3" she's so petite, like a doll, she's not the most graceful and frequently hurts herself. Don't get me wrong, she's really good, she wouldn't be in the chorus of a West End musical if she wasn't, but behind acting and singing, which she is unbelievable at and loves, dance comes second.

Sighing and feeling the excitement build in me, the way it only did before a show, I tied my long blond, red-streaked hair up in a messy bun and bent down to tie up my ballet point-shoes before warm-ups.

A crash signalled the imminent arrival of Elle and I laughed as she tripped round the corner only just managing to stay on her feet. She, like me, was wearing ¾ length black leggings, a tight ¾ length black top and a red tank top over it, my tank top was black, and holding her point shoes in

her hand.

"Coming?" she asked, as if she had been ready for hours.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah, lets go."

That was another significant difference between me and my sister. I take my future very seriously, I'm focused and very professional. I want to be the best professional dancer I can be and I won't leave anything to chance, or let anything, or anyone get in the way of that. Which is why I do not understand my sister's obsession with relationships and boys. The way I see it boys are a distraction and are way more trouble than they're worth. Elle says I'm being ridiculous, that you can be focused, have a successful career and a beautiful loving relationship too. I know this, after all Elle has the same high goals, but she's just more laid-back than I am about achieving them. There'll be plenty of time to have a relationship after my career.

We rounded the corner and were about to enter the wings of the stage, when we bumped in to Kerry Ellis. Kerry Ellis plays Elphaba in the show and is so sweet and fun to hang with.

"**Hey Guys", **Kerry smiled, **"Jerry's looking for the both of you".**

We both glanced at each other with worried looks before Elle asked, "Do you know what he wants us for Kerry?"

Shaking her head Kerry replied, **"All he said was that he wanted to see you two in his office before warm-ups, something about someone being in the audience tonight."**

"Who?" I asked confused.

Kerry shrugged, **"Some guy by the name of Kenny Ortega, I think..."**

Elle and I turned and looked at each other and I knew her bewildered, slightly excited face mirrored my own.

Why would Jerry want to talk to us about Kenny Ortega?...

**And that's the first chapter yay! Lolz**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think, even if you hate it...but please be nice about it if you do hehe.**


	3. What is this feeling?

_**Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing thank you so much for all your beautiful reviews, you guys really made me smile : )**_

_**Major shout-outs to everyone who reviewed: PyratGurl05, Blondie1993, DancerGirl1993, StealMyHeart4, Inufanfan and x.Aubery.x! You guys rock. Also thanks to those people who have read but unfortunately didn't review : ( I really appreciate you reading my story : )**_

_**Here's Chapter 2! I apologise if the French is not right, feel free to criticise lol I haven't done French in 2 years so everything is simply what I remember and the help of the magic that is the internet : )**_

_**Lizzie xoxo**_

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Okey dokey, I do not own Wicked the Musical, Kerry Ellis, Kenny Ortega or High School Musical 1, 2 or 3. Happy? I'm thoroughly depressed now : ( **

**Heels Over Head**

_**Chapter 2 – What is this Feeling?**_

**Elle's P.O.V.**

We just stood there staring at each other in total shock not moving an inch.

"Merde Elle! Pourquoi croyez-vous que Jerry veut nous parler de Kenny Ortega étant ici ce soir?!" Jess asked excitedly in rapid French.

(Translation: "Shit Elle! Why do you think/believe Jerry wants to talk to us about Kenny Ortega being here tonight?!)

Still in shock I breathed, "Je n'ai aucune idée. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il veuille nous engager pour un projet, n'est-ce pas?!" I finished grabbing Jess's wrist.

(Translation: "I have no idea. You don't think he wants to hire us for a project, do you?!")

"Allons apprennent!" Jess squealed and started towards the stairs leading to Jerry's office.

(Translation: "Let's go find out!")

"**Okay...you guys are weird, adorable, but weird**", Kerry said shaking her head and laughing as she headed off to warm up.

Laughing I waved, "See ya later Kerry."

Remembering our previous conversation I yanked Jess's wrist, stopping her in her tracks and proceeded to smack her up the back of her head.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a look, "Swearing in French is still the same as swearing in English. Next time I'll wash your mouth out with soap, so watch your language young lady."

Jess rolled her eyes at me, "Fine mum, but come on!"

Us randomly switching from English to French when we got excited was nothing new. The whole cast teased us mercilessly about it, but we didn't mind, from a young age we were taught French by our Mother's relatives in France, where we have spent many a happy summer. It's a part of our heritage that we're proud of and as a result we're both completely fluent in our mother's native tongue. Plus, it's kinda fun when no one has a clue what you're talking about!

Nervous excitement, in the form of butterflies taking flight, erupted in my stomach as we stood breathing heavily outside Jerry's office staring at the sign which said '**Theatre Managing Director – **Jerry Murphy'.

Jess and I just stared at each until I elbowed her, motioned towards the door and imitated knocking it.

Jess looked suddenly as nervous as I felt, shaking her head and mouthed, "You knock!"

I glared at her and shook my head, "Rock, paper, scissors?" I mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and shot me a 'you're-so-mature' look, but held up her fist.

I smiled and we started, but my smile was quickly wiped off my face as I quickly discovered that I'd lost.

I don't know why we were so nervous, if this was about what we hoped it was about, then all our dreams were about to come true and all our hard work would amount to something. Breathing deeply, I knocked.

"Come in!" A booming voice replied in a strong Irish accent.

I opened the door and walked, my eyes focusing on the huge bear of a man sitting behind a large wooden desk. The man looked up and a huge smile broke out across his face. I returned the smile, relaxing almost immediately. Jerry was the friendliest person I knew. A stereotypical Irishman, he swore like a trooper and could drink anyone under the table. He was a hard-worker who loved the theatre and everyone who worked for him, but he wasn't afraid to make tough decisions or speak up when he thought something was wrong. Thus, earning him the deep loyalty and respect of everyone working in the theatre.

"**Afternoon girls, sorry to call you out of warm ups, especially seeing as Elle actually made it for the beginning today," **he teased and looking up met my glare with a wink.

Shaking my head I decided to let the jibe go and smiling I asked, "So why did you want to see us?"

"Kerry said something about Kenny Ortega being here tonight, is it true?" Jess blurted out.

Jerry laughed, looking from Jess's eager, excited face to mine. **"Man, it's impossible to keep a secret around here, huh?"**

He was stalling and we knew it. Normally we would've called his bluff and walked out, but the news was too big and we both wanted to know sooo bad!

"Jerry!" we both whined, pouting and shooting him puppy dog eyes.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, **"That's cheating you know. Okay here goes, Kenny and I have been friends for years, he gave me my big break years ago on Dirty Dancing. He called me up a few weeks ago to say he was going to be in London with his niece for a while and could I possibly get him front row tickets for Wicked. Naturally, I agreed and we got talking about my job and the Company, etc. He asked if I had any young talent working for me and I said no."**

He stopped abruptly and began to shuffle papers on his desk. I can only imagine the looks on our faces at that moment. Shock, confusion and then slow dawning perception, it must have been quite comical actually.

"Jerry!" I screeched, "Your so mean to us!"

"Yeah, tell us what you really said!" Jess piped up.

Laughing Jerry replied, **"Oh man you should have seen your faces!"**

Jess and I crossed our arms and fixed him with identical menacing glares.

"**Fine", **Jerry folded his papers, sat back in his chair and looked at me with fatherly gentle eyes. **"I told him I had a talented actress who, despite being a tad blond, clumsy and has a tendency to be late, literally becomes every character she plays and has the voice of an angel, although she doesn't think so."**

I blushed at Jerry's praise and smiled a genuine, heart-felt smile at him.

Jerry turned to Jess, **"I told him her sister was as professional as they come, has the skill and poise of a dancer way beyond her years. Who, despite fighting like a mad-woman when made to wear a skirt and being too sarcastic for her own good, is graceful and a sheer joy to watch. When she dances all eyes are on her and only her, she commands the attention of everyone in the room."**

I looked over at Jess, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Both of us unable to communicate to Jerry what it meant to have him say those things about us. Part of us not believing they were actually true!

"**Needless to say Kenny was very interested. He's going to be here for the performance this evening and will keep an eye out for the both of you." **Kenny smiled and nodded his understanding for our lack of words. **"You two better head and warm up."**

Jess and I nodded silently. Turning and slowly made our way out of the office in a dase.

"**Girls?"**

We turned back.

"**Break a leg tonight."**

We smiled and I closed the door behind us with a faint click.

**Jess's P.O.V.**

Elle and I literally floated back down the stairs in uncharacteristic silence. Joining in the back of the vocal warm up and silently stretching for the dance warm up.

The show was amazing, as always. To be honest all thoughts of Kenny Ortega went out of my head as I danced and sang along with the rest of the chorus. Dance always does this to me, when I dance all thoughts go out of my head and the music just completely takes over my body. It's an amazing feeling. I can't understand how people do drugs and get drunk, just dance in front of a sellout crowd every night, that's one awesome high!

So it was with a start that I remembered about Kenny when Elle motioned me over to the tall, friendly looking man who could only be Kenny Ortega. He looked exactly the way he did on the extras on the High School Musical 2 DVD, yeah you got me I'm a total HSM freak, it kicks ass! And yes, much to my embarrassment, I know every single dance move from both 1 and 2.

"Hey Jess, this is Kenny Ortega", Elle introduced me and I almost laughed at the complete and utter excitement in her eyes.

"**Hi Jess, you are a very talented dancer", **Kenny said shaking my hand in greeting.

"Thank you Sir", I replied hoping I wasn't as red as I thought I was.

"**Oh please, call me Kenny. I'd like you to meet my niece Kate. Kate's an up-an-coming designer." **He motioned behind him to a tall, slim, fair-skinned brunette stood drinking a Starbucks.

She noticed Kenny motioning towards her and smiling walked up to us and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Kate."

I smiled at the pretty girl who she looked like she was Elle's age. "Jess", I replied shaking her hand.

"I'm Elle", my sister said smiling and shaking Kate's hand.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I hope we'll really get to know each other in the coming months", Kate said, "You guys are going to LOVE California!"

"Huh?" I thought, turning to Elle who looked just as confused as I felt.

"California?" Elle asked confusedly.

Kenny and Kate shared a smile. Kenny then said, **"Yeah California, that is if you'll come?"**

"Uh?" I stuttered stupidly. Still very confused.

Kenny laughed, **"It just so happens that one of my main dancers for High School Musical broke their ankle and can't film. I also have been trying desperately for months to find the right girl to play a new character in the film. But tonight, hopefully, both problems have been solved in one go."**

"You want Jess and I to come to California and be in High School Musical 3?" Elle asked unsure if it was actually true.

"**Yes! So what do you say?"**

Elle and I looked at each other, slowly identical grins spread over our faces and we replied without hesitation

"We're soo in!"

_**Well there you go guys, chapter 2 : )**_

_**Please R & R and let me know what you think,**_

_**Lizzie xoxo**_


End file.
